Cursed Social Status
by JoeBob1379
Summary: A spur-of-the-moment, "I feel like writing fluff," the-bunnies-made-me-do-it ficlet. Major Draco/Ginny fluff and sappiness.


A/N: Thanks to one of my best e-friends (hee hee... I just thought that up... in my vocabulary it means someone you met online) Alex! Alex really wanted me to post some more stuff... so I am! I was originally going to make a Draco/Ginny songfic to **Complicated ** by Avril Lavigne, but it didn't really work out... this is just a normal story. Well, it's not really normal... but you understand! I was a spur of the moment, fluffy, the-bunnies-made-me-do-it thing. Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Cursed Social Status

By JoeBob1379

"Hey, Potty! Where's you're little _girlfriend_? Is she hunting for gold? Did you buy her a Niffler for her birthday, so she could have a chance at buying some new clothes?" 

"Cram it, Malfoy! Just take your wand and shove it-," Ron began.

"Ron! Just ignore him!" Hermione scolded.

"He's insulting my sister!" Ron argued.

"Let's go," Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's arms and pulled them out of the Great Hall. 

Ginny watched them leave and glared at Malfoy. But, alas, she couldn't keep the angry look on her face. She was mad, yes. Indeed, she was quite angry. No, she was furious. Not at Malfoy, though. She was furious at her cursed social status; she didn't mind having little money, but it was very inconvenient to be labeled as poor. And she was furious with the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. And the Dark Lord, for making Harry and his friends public enemy number one to the Slytherins. But, mostly, she was furious at her heart.

It was then that she decided she was going to do it. She would tell him right now. Unfortunately, that was the sixth time she had made this resolution that day, and it was only twelve thirty.

"Draco," she began.

"What is it, Weasel?"

She flinched. As she was about to brace herself for more insults, she thought she saw a hint of -was it regret?- flicker across his face. She shook her head and turned away. Muttering, "Never mind," she walked off. She didn't want to bother him right now.

__

A year and three months later…

Ginny smiled as Draco dropped a rose in her lap on his way out of the Great Hall. He winked at her, nodded to her friends, and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked once Draco had walked out of the Hall.

"Today is our anniversary,"

"No it's not! That was three months ago!" Ron said, remembering the spectacle that had taken place on Draco and Ginny's first anniversary.

"Oh, that was our first year anniversary. Today is our first year, second month, third week, and fourth day anniversary," Ginny explained. 

Those around her just shook their heads and went back to their food. Draco and Ginny were known as the oddest couple in the entire school, and not just because they were from rival houses. 

In November they had volunteered to decorate the Great Hall for Thanksgiving. They had even planned a Thanksgiving dinner, and persuaded Dumbledore to cancel classes that day so they could eat at the traditional time, which was around two o'clock. This was a perfectly normal thing to do, other than the fact that Thanksgiving was an American holiday, and the majority of Hogwarts students and staff were from the United Kingdom, not the United States.

At the Ball that was held just a month before their first year, second month, third week, and fourth day anniversary, they put on quite a show. Ginny had been told by Shalinda (who found out from Missy, who heard it from Jordan, who overheard Lavendar and Parvarti, who found out from Padma, who found out from Melissa, who heard it while eavesdropping on her brother Derek, who found out from Seamus, who found out from Neville, who heard Harry telling Dean that he had read it in Ron's diary) that Ron fancied Hermione. Ginny, being one of Hermione's best friends, knew that Hermione fancied Ron. So, Ginny and Draco wrote a song and dedicated it to Ron and Hermione. Ron worked up his nerve and asked Hermione out that night. They had been dating ever since.

On their first anniversary, Ginny and Draco had a lot of fun. They had stayed up all night the day before, and… erm… "improved" the castle. 

__

"You've got the charm for the toilets?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to do it. I can't go into the boy's toilets, and an Invisible Barrier charm wouldn't work on the girls."

"Where did you get the idea for this toilet thing? It's brilliant!"

"Fred and George told me about it. Apparently it's a classic with the Muggles. Of course, the Muggles don't use the Invisible Barrier charm; They use some stuff called Saran Wrap. It's this clear stuff that they stretch across the toilets, so it looks like nothing's there,"

"I see…well, I guess the Muggles are smarter than we give then credit for, no?"

"Oh, they are. Before we get started, though, we need to drink The Potion That Makes You Have A Well-Rested Night Without Sleeping For Those Pranksters Who Need To Go Without Sleep,"

"Long name,"

"Fred and George made it,"

"Ahh… I see,"

"Urgh… it sort of tastes like coffee,"

"You drink coffee?"

"Well, I've had it before. I hated it though,"

"I've never tried it,"

"You don't want to. Okay, while you're in the bathroom, make sure to put a Jell-O spell on the bathtubs, and a Kool-Aid charm on the sinks. I'll do the same in the girls' bathrooms,"

"Got it,"

"We'll meet back here in an hour. Be careful, we don't want someone spotting us!"

"Right. Good luck!"

"Oh, and don't forget the Prefects' bathrooms!"

Ginny and Draco exited the broom closet on the sixth floor. Ginny went to the top floor, and Draco began in the dungeons. After an hour, they met again in their broom closet.

"How'd it go?"

"I saw Mrs. Norris once, but she ignored me. I have a thing with cats. You?"

"Snape was in the dungeons, but when he saw me all he said was, 'Get back in bed, Mr. Malfoy!' The only other encounter I had was on the seventh floor. I thought I heard something behind me, but I turned around, and nothing was there. Five minutes later something grabbed the back of my robes. It ended up being Harry and Hermione out for a midnight snack. Well…that's what they claimed they were doing,"

"Hah! Midnight snack my-,"

"Ginny! That's not very ladylike!"

"Are you calling me ladylike? How dare you!"

"Right, erm…Phase One: Toilets, accomplished. Phase Two: Great Hall,"

"Do you remember the charm?"

"Yes,"

"Well then, onward!"

They walked quietly to the Entrance Hall, and pointed their wands at the doors that lead into the Great Hall. This was an advanced charm, and would take both of their powers for it to work. They mustered up all their strength, called out the incantation ("Deorsum!"), and focused their power into their wands. Once the bluish light that came from their wands had subsided, they collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"Phase Two: Great Hall, accomplished!"

"Phase Three: Random Things,"

"Let's go back to our closet,"

"Okay,"

"You all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little worn from that charm. I'll be fine, though, I'm a big girl,"

Draco, ignoring her, swept her off her feet and carried her back to their broom closet. She protested at first, but gave up after a few minutes. She relaxed and snuggled into his arms. Kissing her forehead, he set her down at the door to the closet. They walked in and sat down. Ginny decided the tiled floor was too hard, and sat in Draco's lap.

"Oof! Warn me before you do that next time,"

"Do what?"

"Sit on me,"

"Oh. Hee hee,"

"So, Phase Three: Random Things,"

"I say we start from the dungeons and work our way up. That way, if we run out of time, at least the bottom part of the castle will be, erm… improved,"

"Good idea. Are we going to split up?"

"No, let's stick together. Then, if we're caught, we can say we were 'getting a midnight snack,' like Harry and Hermione were."

"It's only three twenty, so we have a while before the earliest risers wake up. If we start now, we can finish the entire castle, and still have an hour before we have to be at breakfast!"

Once again, they left their closet and headed for the dungeons. They worked their way through the castle, cursing random suits of armor, and charming all the pictures to hang upside down. They asked all the staircases to change whenever someone was climbing them, and all but one agreed. Though the staircase that didn't agree was known for being cranky, so no one used it anyway. 

They finally reached the last floor that was in use. Of course they couldn't have booby trapped every single floor in the castle. No single person, not even one of the Founders, had seen every floor Hogwarts held. 

"Well, my dear, I believe we are done!" 

"Yes, Draco, we are," 

"And we've still got an hour and a half until breakfast!"

"I think we have some unfinished business in our broom closet," 

"We do?"

"Yes, we do!" 

"What? But we're done!" 

"Stupid git!"

"Really, what else could we do in a broom closet?"

"Argg, you're so insensitive!"

"Aww, Ginny, come on! I was just- No, don't turn your back. Oh, sweetheart, I was joking! Ginny, don't cry… why are you crying, love?"

"Hah! Fooled you! Now, let's go,"

"Devious little… you should have been in Slytherin!"

"I almost was. I insisted on being in Gryffindor, though. I wanted to be with my brothers,"

"Oh, look! There's our closet,"

"Yes, that's lovely. Anyway, I-,"

"Shut up,"

"What? But I- mmfph! Mmmm,"

"Ginny!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione yelled in unison.

"What?" Ginny jumped.

"What was that? You looked… dazed," Hermione said worriedly.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Ginny blushed, hoping they wouldn't ask _what_ she had been thinking about.

"Okay," Harry shook his head.

"Let's go. We've got Potions," Ron said disappointedly.

"See you!" Ginny called as she, too, headed for class.

"What's that?" Joan asked.

"What's what?"

"That," Joan pointed to the flower in Ginny's hand.

"A rose," Ginny said, holding it up.

"Well, I knew that! I meant, what's it for?"

"Oh! Draco gave it to me. It's our anniversary,"

"Anniversary? But that was more than two months ago!"

"Our first year, second month, third week, and fourth day anniversary," Ginny elaborated.

"Oh, I see," Joan shook her head.

"Please get out your essays! Miss Bellington will collect them," Professor McGonagall called.

Anna Bellington stood up from her seat next to Joan. She walked to each table, collecting the essays about the twelve known Animagi of this century. After handing the essays to McGonagall, she sat down again.

"What's the rose for?" she asked Ginny.

"Our first year, second moth, third week, and fourth day anniversary! Why does everyone keep asking that?" Ginny exclaimed.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Ginny," Scott Terris whispered, eyeing the flower in her hand.

"Don't ask," Joan warned.

"Okay, whatever you say," Scott said.

"Draco!" Ron whispered, sitting down.

"What?" he asked.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That rose you gave my sister at breakfast,"

"It's our anniversary,"

"Why-," Hermione began.

"Miss Granger! Do not bother Mr. Malfoy! Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled.

Hermione sighed and took out her homework.

"You will need to pair up for this potion. Your partner will be the person you're next to. Now, start copying the ingredients!"

Hermione smiled. She was glad she had decided to sit next to Ron.

Ginny was sitting in the sixth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory, looking at her rose. She glanced around, noting that the room was empty. Closing her bed curtains, she whispered a spell, and the rose turned into a piece of parchment.

_Virginia,_

Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 10:00 

Much love,

Your secret admirer 

"Now, who could that be?" she said sarcastically.

"Who could what be?" Joan asked.

Ginny jumped. She quickly whispered another spell, and the parchment turned back into a rose.

"I didn't know you were there!" Ginny said, opening the curtains on her bed.

"I didn't know _you _were there. You gave me quite a fright when you began talking to yourself!" 

"I have to go get something. I'll be right back!" Ginny hopped off her bed and ran out the door.

"And then I-," Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about the latest Gryffindor Quidditch victory. Well, Harry and Ron were talking, and Hermione was reading a book.

"Harry!" Ginny rushed over to her brother and his best friend.

"Yes?" 

"I need your cloak," she whispered.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"None of your business!" she snapped at Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking, _Here comes another Weasley fight…_

"When do you need it?" Harry asked.

"Could I have it now, and give it back to you tomorrow?"

"Why can't you give it back to him tonight?" Ron questioned.

"It's not your business, Ron!"

"Ron, leave your sister alone," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Sure, Ginny. I'll go get it,"

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, stop that!"

"Thanks, Harry!"

****

"Virginia Weasley, you will not sneak out tonight!" Ron began.

"Ron, you don't need to boss her-,"

"I can do what I want, _Ronald_!"

"Not if it involves sneaking out in the middle of the night!"

"Ron, you aren't her mother,"

"Yes, you're not my mother! So leave me alone!"

"I don't want you going out to meet him! I know that's what you're doing! Every time you get a rose like that, you come and ask for Harry's cloak! Is the rose some kind of sign that means 'Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 10:00,' or something?"

_Stupid Weasley temper, _Hermione thought to herself.

"It's none of your business what a rose from my boyfriend means! I can to whatever I like! It's my life!"

"I'm going to owl Mum!"

"Tattle tale,"

"Ron, you most certainly will _not_ owl your mother! Let Ginny be! She's not a little baby! She's only months younger than I am! She can do whatever she wants, and she doesn't need your permission! Now let's get out of here," Hermione looked pointedly at Ron.

Ron, muttering something about little sisters and girlfriends, followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.

"There's nothing to see here! Get back to your work!" Ginny yelled at the people in the common room.

Everyone quickly went back to what they had been doing, but watched Ginny walk up to Harry's dorm room out of the corner of their eyes.

"Did you find it?" she asked, entering the seventh year boys' dorm.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to interrupt," He handed her the cloak.

"Thanks. I'll go put this in my room,"

"Give it back when you're finished with it," he said, winking.

Ginny smiled and took the cloak to her room, where she hid it in the bottom of her trunk. She climbed down the stairs and decided to go for a walk. Walking around the lake always helped her vent her anger. On the way to the Entrance Hall, she could have sworn she heard Ron's voice coming from a broom closet. She shook her head and continued walking.

"Hey, Weasley," a voice from right behind her said.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She turned around, suppressing a smile. 

"You," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Come and get me!" She took off down the corridor, not looking back.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He sprinted after her.

He chased her out of the castle and onto the grounds before he decided to catch up. He was, after all, a Quidditch player, therefore he could definitely run faster than her. He caught up to her and lifted her off the ground, easily throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Put me down! Malfoy, let go of me! Arrg, you stupid, brainless git! Don't make me hex you!"

"Are you sure you want me to put you down?"

"Yes!"

"Okay… umm…I can't think of anything that's true… I guess I'l just make some up… you low, stupid, brainless-,"

"Hey! I meant _set_ me down!"

"Oh! I see. Like this?" he dropped her into the lake.

"Draco Malfoy! It's freezing in here! Get me out this instant!"

"Aww, you're no fun!" He grabbed her hand to help her out.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed as she pulled him in.

"Hey! That was just uncalled for!" 

"That's what you get for calling me low, stupid, and brainless!"

"What would I get if I called you beautiful, smart, and intelligent,"

"Hmm… You might get something if you help me out of this lake, _and_ call me all those things," 

He swam to the edge and pulled himself out. He held out his hand and helped her out of the freezing water.

"You're shivering," He took out his wand and cast a drying spell on Ginny and himself.

"It's still cold," she said, shaking.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember the warming charm," He pulled her closer to him.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's sit down," Draco suggested, pulling her over to a huge tree in the middle of the grounds.

"So, what are we doing today?" 

"Umm… I don't know,"

"We need to do something big. Bigger than our first year anniversary,"

"Bigger than that? Umm… I've got it!" He whispered something in her ear.

"Brilliant! Where in the world did you come up with that?" She stared at him in amazement.

"I really don't know. It just… came to me,"

"How are we going to pull it off? We really should have planned in advance. Maybe we could do something else today, and save that for something else. Maybe Dumbledore's birthday?"

"Dumbledore's birthday… Sounds good to me!"

"So, what shall we do today?"

"Skip all our classes and go to Hogsmeade, of course!"

"Ah, of course!"

A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes in there... this is one of those Hasn't-Been-Edited-Because-The-Author-Is-Too-Impatient-To-Have-Anyone-Look-Over-It fictions. Please tell me what you think! I mught just mention you in the story somehow if you write a really long one! (Okay, maybe that was low... bribing readers into reviewing... but I really want to know what you think! Even if you totally hate it!) 

PS: 15 points to the houses of the first three people who recognize the disclaimer and mention it in their review!


End file.
